Certain motion sparing techniques for the treatment of idiopathic scoliosis (IS) can be one alternative to conventional bracing and spinal fusion. The use of bracing in the treatment of idiopathic scoliosis can be ineffective. For example, psychosocial elements surrounding brace-wear can exist, and bracing can be ineffective to halt curve progression. Adverse effects of spinal fusion, including inhibition of growth over the length of the construct as well the potential for adjacent level disc degeneration, can occur. Additionally, truncal range of motion, spinal mobility, and/or muscle endurance can potentially be limited by spinal fusion.
Alternative surgical systems can include growing rods, the Vertical Expandable Prosthetic Titanium Rib (VEPTR), and vertebral body stapling (VBS). In addition, anterior vertebral body tethering (AVBT) can be utilized as an alternative to both spinal fusion and the fusionless techniques described above. However, there remains a need for improved surgical approaches to halt curve progression while permitting growth of the spine.